Betrayal
by Elveril
Summary: After the betrayal of the Architect, the Hero went for a journey without the gods, when he came back, everyone could see he changed, he gained titles and allies, as well as weapons. But they didn't realize that the biggest change had yet to come. When the Hero meet the King, what happens to the Gods?


**Hey everyone! It's Elveril! But you know that... Anyway, I apologize for that period of no communication but I was working as a cashier at a supermarket until recently for the vacation so I didn't have anytime to write... BUT! I thought alot during that time and came up with ideas! Apart for A Broken Hero where I'm still stuck...**

 **I'll be going away for a week where I write quite a lot I hope, but won't have internet connection, at least, it's very unprobable. But be ready for my grand return okay?**

 **So. This new story is a crossover as you can see. Between PJO of course, and Campione, a manga/LN which is hilarious. It's about a normal guy, Kusanagi Godou who, one day, after a series of inimaginable luck, manage to slay a god and become thanks to that, a Campione, a God Slayer, if you never saw or read it, go do it because it is funny and all the informations about the gods in there are real, and it is quite instructive.**

 **Anyway, let's go to the story my friends!**

In the arena of Camp Half-Blood was a handsome young man, with messy black hair and green eyes. He was shirtless, letting everyone see his definitely muscled yet slim and toned body. He was breathing heavily, capping a bronze sword that collapsed in a ballpoint pen that he put in his jean's pocket.

You surely recognized him, you surely heard the other campers talk about his feats. He was the Son of Poseidon, the Hero and Savior of Olympus. This guy was Percy Jackson, the unbeatable swordsman of the camp. The demigod that the demigods called a demon. The guy who make all the girls swoon in the camp.

He put his deep blue shirt back on and took a bottle of water that he emptied on himself, replenishing his strength and washing away the sweat.

The end of the Giant war was a year ago, on those very lands. Leo and Jason completed the prophecy and put Gaea back to sleep, while the others battled with the army of monsters. And Percy didn't battle with them, he slaughtered them.

Everyone saw him hacking through the enemy ranks in a blur during the battle. Not a single monster stood in front of him long enough to call it a battle. No, it was just pure slaughter.

And this very demigod walked away from the arena, toward the creek. He was quite serene. In a year, he didn't heard any prophecy, partly because they lost Delphi during the war. And it wasn't to displease the son of the Sea.

He approached the shore and began to walk until he was knee-deep in the salty water. And he raised his hands. He concentrated for a bit and began to work on using his powers, creating different forms with the liquid, or hardening it until it was as resistant as steel. This was his daily routine, training for half a day before visiting Blackjack, flying for a bit and then spend some time with Annabeth. Well, the last part was difficult since she was architect of Olympus, and since they promised temples for each god, well, she had a lot of work.

Also, Percy heard from Chiron that the following morning, the Seven would go to Olympus to receive their rewards. He grinned a bit at the idea, and also at the image of Zeus annoyed to grant him yet another reward while he wasn't his son.

After an hour or so, he stopped training with powers and walked to the mess hall for a good meal. And for the rest of the day, he walked in the sessions of the different cabins and cohorts, giving tips, talking with everyone. And like that, the afternoon passed. He walked in his cabin, went to bed and drifted to sleep, with a smile on his face.

And the following morning, Percy shot on his feet, ran to the bathroom and prepared himself in a record time. He walked out of his cabin and headed toward the mess hall, where Chiron told everyone to regroup at dawn.

Of course, Percy arrived last. When he stepped in the hall, seven people were here. Jason, Piper, Hazel, Frank, Leo, Chiron and, to his surprise, Calypso. He smiled when he saw the Titaness.

"Hey Calypso! How are you? Is Leo treating you well?" Asked the son of Poseidon with a friendly smile. Calypso blushed a bit and nodded while taking the elf's hand. But then, Percy frowned.

"Where's Annabeth?" Asked the demigod with a worried tone. Chiron smiled at the affection his pupil was showing and chuckled.

"Don't worry Percy, she is on Olympus since yesterday, the gods kept her there until late and she was offered to stay". Percy relaxed intensely and smiled, it wasn't unusual that it happened, actually, it was quite often, he knew all the gods were quite vain.

"Okay everyone, M. D. will be here in a minute to teleport you all to Olympus. The rest of the camp will arrive an hour later to watch you during the council." Said the centaur with a smile. Everyone could see how proud the old teacher was to see the young heroes to be rewarded. And some of them for a second time. After a minute, a purple light blinded them, and they found themselves on Mount Olympus. The group stared at the magnificent sight that the city was offering. They proceeded to walk toward the Throne room.

The streets were empty. As expected since all the gods had to be in the Throne Room for the ceremony. So it was silent, reminding to Percy a bit of the atmosphere during the Battle of Manhattan.

Then, they heard a door open and saw two figures walk out of the temple of Eros. The first being the god himself of course. But the second was way more shocking. The girl, because it was a girl, spoke to the god, unaware of the public she had.

"Thanks for the night Eros. It was wonderful, like always. We'll have to do it again. I really love Percy but he doesn't treat me like that." Said the blonde. Yes, it was Annabeth.

Nearly all the group, which meant everyone but Percy, gasped. The duo faced the origin of the sound and Annabeth saw something she feared.

Percy, was staring at her. No, he was glaring at her. His eyes void of any emotion apart from rage. Without any word, he spun on his heels, and walked to the Throne Room. She then looked at the rest of the group.

The rest of the Seven were looking at her with disgust. And then, Calypso spoke, with hatred.

"So that is for something like you that Percy left the island? You're pathetic." Spat the Titaness. Chiron simply shook his head to show his disappointment and they all turned around, catching up with the son of Poseidon.

Annabeth followed them and when they finally arrived to the closed golden doors of the room, they saw Percy, facing them, a mask of impassivity on his godly looking face.

"Let's go guys. Time to get that reward" Smiled the young man with a fake smile. He was inwardly hoping he could fool them, but he knew they knew. He was hurting.

Percy pushed the doors open and they saw the council, waiting for them with a smile on their faces. The walked to the middle of the rooms and kneeled, waiting for an order. Poseidon saw the face of his son, and his cheery smile flattered.

Around them were all the minor gods, no exception, Percy could spot, near the Thrones, Triton and Amphitrite, looking a bit bored.

"Heroes!" Began to Thunder god. They rose on their feet and faced the council. To the side of his visual field, Percy spotted a neutral looking Hestia. Which was unusual for the young looking goddess.

 _She probably knows what happened. She always does._ Thought the son of the Sea.

He didn't listened carefully to the speech of Zeus, nor the ceremony, partly because he was hurting, and also because of ADHD, like always. He managed to catch that Jason asked to fulfill his promise to the goddess of violent sea. Also, he heard that Annabeth earned partial immortality, and finally, he heard that the cursed couple Frank and Hazel got free of said curses. But he spaced out for the rest. He regained focus when he heard his name.

"Perseus Jackson! Step forward!" Bellowed the King. Percy took a step forward and looked at Zeus.

"No one in this room can deny what you've done for Olympus. Fighting two wars, slaying Titans and Giants, losing memory, risking your life multiple times. For that, Hero, you have to be rewarded. What do you wish for demigod? Ask and you shall be given." Said the King. Percy looked at Zeus with surprise. It was honestly the first time he was this honest about him. He looked at everyone and took a deep breath.

"I only wish two things my Lord. The first that, I believe will help this council. I wish for Lady Hestia and Lord Hades to have their Throne back on Olympus, Roman side included." Began Percy. Athena nodded.

"This is a good decision Perseus. A wise and selfless choice." Commented the goddess. Artemis nodded too, followed by Apollo, who gave him a thumbs up. Zeus thought for a moment.

"I see no problem to that. Having back both my brother and sister would solve some problems, especially Hestia. Fine. Your wish is granted. Their Throne will be carved after this ceremony. What is your second wish hero?" Asked the god of the sky the curiosity in his voice. Percy smiled sadly.

"This wish is much more selfish, therefore, I am not sure you will grant it." Hesitantly said the man. He could feel the rather shocked look he was being given. He heard Poseidon laugh loudly.

"Son! Your wish after the Titan war was to free peaceful Titans and to all the Minor gods to have a cabin, and you just asked for Hestia and Hades to have their Thrones back. I think you are more than allowed to have a selfish wish." Explained the Sea god with a smile. Zeus nodded.

"Well, then, I want permission from the council to personally slay Eros." Said Percy with steel in his voice. The room went completely silent. All apart from the eight from before were shocked. Zeus stuttered.

"Y-You want that? Why?" Asked the god, taken aback by the request. Percy glared at the now uneasy love god.

"Because he has been sleeping with Annabeth Chase, daughter of Athena, multiple times." A collective gasp was heard and Poseidon was angry, very angry.

"Percy. Do it. I give you MY permission. If anyone has reclamation, they can face my wrath." Said the god between his gritted teeth. Then, a laugh, a loud, familiar, male laugh. Percy turned to the origin of the voice and saw Ares, barely sat on his Throne, laughing out loud. His eyes twitched.

"Find something funny Ares?" Asked the demigod. Poseidon was barely holding back his rage. Zeus looked irritated. Artemis was furious, in fact, nearly everyone was furious. Apart from Ares, Eros, Triton and some godly sons of Ares.

"Yeah! You save the world but you can't keep your own girlfriend! That's hilarious punk!" Percy reached in his pocket and uncapped Anaklusmos, which elongated in a crystalline sound, silencing the god.

"Oh! You want to try again punk? Interesting, but this time, you don't have water to help you." Snickered the god. But it stopped instantly, on Percy's face was a mad, evil grin.

"Say Ares, what could you do if I slaughter your entire cabin?" Whispered the demigod. His eyes went from a sea green to a dark, almost black, green. Around him, the ground began to shake.

"Because if you don't stop. It will happen, friends or not, I will slaughter them all, mercilessly, then, I'll go for your godly children, then your twisted girlfriend. And then, I'll watch you fall in despair as all you can care about or love will be destructed. Because, after all, this is what I am, The Destructor. You won't even be able to stop me as the ancient laws forbid you to attack me until I go for you." Said Percy, referring to his full name.

Ares was about to retort when a feminine voice stopped him to.

"Perseus, child, calm down." Ordered Hestia. Percy looked at her for a moment, took a deep breath and calmed down. His eyes went back to their original color and Poseidon lost it. He unleashed a pure godly energy ray to Ares, sending him on the ground.

"Apologize right now!" Roared the god. But Ares wore a smug grin.

"Stay out of this Barnacle Beard. This isn't of your concern." Said the god as he made his eyes go ablaze. But Poseidon didn't back down. On the contrary. He flashed in his trident and began to glow.

"You want to play game with me _child_?!" Spat the god. "I recall last time you ran in my sister's legs, crying like a baby!" His eyes were two pits of glowing green. Ares gulped at the sight. He just recalled how much Poseidon cared for Percy.

"Dad. It's enough. I think Ares got the point." Said Percy. He then turned to Zeus.

"Is my wish granted, Lord Zeus?" Asked the demigod. Zeus seemed to ponder the question for an instant, and then nodded. Percy nodded his thanks, twirled Anaklusmos a bit before facing the culprit with a sadistic grin.

"You made the wrong move godling. Sleeping with Annabeth wasn't being lucky. On the contrary." The god flashed in his bow and fired an arrow in attempt to stop the mad demigod. But Percy deflected it with a simple twirl of his blade. He walked slowly to him, the ground shaking at each step under his powers.

Another arrow flew to him, but he tilted his head, letting it pass. A third, that Percy deflected, a fourth, which missed his target by a snap of Artemis' fingers. Eros prepared to flash away. But Percy flicked his wrist, and water condensated and slammed itself in the god, stopping him.

The watching assistance parted away. Percy made another move and sped up instantly. He was just in front of the cowering god, his sword on his throat.

"Run. Run and pray to never cross my path again." Simply stated the demigod. The god nodded and flashed away.

Then, Percy capped his sword and put it back in his pocket. Faced Zeus and kneeled.

"Thank you my Lord." Zeus nodded and then frowned.

"I, unfortunately, have to pick up the fact that you threatened two Olympian gods, Ares and Aphrodite, their godly children and an entire cabin." Said Zeus. Percy then smiled politely.

"I was merely asking for Lord Ares to stop laughing at the misery of the one who saved his Thrones twice and bested him at the age of twelve." Said Percy with a teasing tone in his voice. Zeus chuckled.

"Alright, you're off the hook for this time Jackson." Then, a female voice made Percy harden.

"Why did you call me twisted?" It was Aphrodite. Percy faced her.

"Because of you, and your obsession of wanting to make my love life _interesting_ , my first love was a cursed woman trapped on an island, the second has been destined to become the Oracle and the third one, whose I fell in Tartarus for, cheated on me with your own, whorish, coward of a son." Said Percy, steel and ice present in his usually joyful voice. He glared at the Love goddess.

"So from now on. I, Perseus Achilles Jackson, son of Poseidon, herby swear on the Styx to live a virgin life until I find true love without any intervention of Aphrodite." Sated Percy. Thunder rumbled and Aphrodite looked shocked.

"No. You… You can't! I mean, you're sexy, and… well…" But Percy's glare didn't flatter. Until he faced the rest of the Council. He kneeled.

"Honorable Council. I wish too…" His voice broke for an instant. "I wish to have some time alone, to sort out my feelings." Zeus nodded and smiled at him with a sad smile.

"I am sorry young Percy, for what happened to you after all you've done." Sincerely said Zeus, followed by the nod of nearly every gods, even Athena. Percy let out a sarcastic smile.

"A teacher once said to me that all great heroes knew a tragic end. And here is mine." Chiron, hearing that, felt a tear roll down his face. Then, Percy kneeled and walked away, head down.

And no one tried to stop him, aware of the demigod's pain.

Two years later, Thalia was monitoring the huntresses' training. They recently saved five girls of twelve years old from a slave network. They were rather gifted. They were all mortals, so the way they were handling archery was impressive for not having godly blood.

As she was about to call out one of them to give her an advice, a silver flash coming from behind warned her that her goddess arrived. She turned around and bowed to the young looking goddess.

"Milady. What is the matter?" Asked the demigoddess. Artemis smiled warmly and put a hand on her shoulder.

"Rise sister. We were ask from the council to hunt in the west of the country. Apparently, a large force of monster was spotted there. It is urgent, so pack everything and I will teleport you." Said the goddess. Thalia smiled and nodded.

She knew that if there was a large group of monster, Percy was most likely there.

It took them around ten minutes to pack. And then, Artemis flashed them near the location of the force.

But as soon as they arrived, a magical pressure made them suffocate. They faced the origin of the magic and walked to it. And when they arrived on a small hill, they saw a horrifying yet awe inspiring scene.

Monster dust everywhere, mixed with some dark blood. And ten meters away from it, a large group, of fifty hellhounds, same amount of empousai, around ten dracaena was heading to a single point. And then, they saw him.

A well know black haired man was rampaging through the army, dancing with ease between the ranks of monsters, twirling and handling Anaklusmos with dexterity as he sent the enemies back to Tartarus.

Then, he jumped away just before five bronze arrows embedded themselves on the ground. He then faced the dracaena and snarled.

"I hate archery." He rushed to them, cut through the monsters with ease. He knew that he needed to take care of the archers if he wanted to live. But as he was about to reach them, a rain of silver fell on the monsters, dissolving them. A sadistic grin grew on his elegant face.

"The hunt is here." Commented the demigod. He twirled his sword and stomped the ground. On a five meter radius, the monsters fell on the ground, and another rain of silver killed them.

He bent his knees, changed his feet position and dashed to the nearest hellhounds. Letting his bronze weapon cut of his head. He spun and parried an incoming claw, severing the hand in the process before kicking the empousai away.

Another rain of silver, another wave of death. And Percy's weapon yet again finished off the nearby enemies.

The deadly ballet went on for ten minutes and after the last monster, which was a scared hellhound, Percy capped Anaklusmos and faced the female group. Thalia looked at him with a smile, making him grin back. Then, a twelve years old stepped out of the ranks, and Percy kneeled.

"Lady Artemis. It is an honor to see you." Said Percy. Thalia raised an eyebrow at the scene, she knew it wasn't like Percy to kneel immediately before a god. But then, she realized that Percy just didn't want to anger Artemis. Which she could really understand.

"Rise Perseus. You, above anyone else, shouldn't have to kneel before the gods." Said Artemis. The moment was rather disturbing. While she was praising him, her face and tone remained hard.

Percy rose and smiled lightly. He walked past the goddess and took Thalia in a hug. He heard a creaking sound and felt the point of an arrow against his temple. From the corner of his eyes, he could see an unfamiliar huntress, glaring at him.

"Let go of our lieutenant, _boy._ You have no right to touch her." Snarled the preteen. Percy took a deep breath in. Making the huntresses who knew him nervous.

"Lady Artemis. I apologize in advance." Said Percy. The goddess raised an eyebrow, and then, understood what was about to happen.

Percy let go of the daughter of Thunder, spun on his heels to evade the firing line, grabbed the girl's arm, twisted it, tripped the girl and stomped on the arm's bone, snapping it in half. The hunter yelled in pain as she felt her limb being broken. More arrow were prepared, but Percy only glared at the injured huntress.

"I hug my cousin if I see fit, _huntress_. You should learn to not threaten an unknown opponent. Also, an advice for you. Never aim at a swordsman if you are in arms' range." Said the son of the Sea.

Artemis only sighed. She knew it would end this way. She had a lot of new huntresses who didn't know Perseus, and that his family, mortal and godly one, was the most important thing to him. She raised her hand and spoke.

"Hunt, stand down, I think Aina learnt a good lesson in combat today. Perseus, don't do it again." Sternly said the goddess. The son of Posedion answered with his trademark grin.

"Understood. Let me heal her. You have any water?" Asked the Hero as he kneeled next to the huntress. Artemis began to search in a bag but Aina tried to stand up.

"Let me go male, I don't need help from an incapable like you." Growled the preteen as she tried to stand up. But Percy stopped her from raising with a single hand.

"Stand down maiden. I simply hurt you as a lesson. Let me heal you. If you don't, your arm won't heal properly and you won't be able to fight anymore." Calmly said the man as he took a flask from the teen looking goddess. He opened it and began to apply his magic.

The water rose from the recipient elegantly under the amazed eyes of the Hunt, it flew on the arm of Aina and the son of Poseidon put a finger on it and closed his eyes.

When he opened them again, his iris were glowing slightly and the limb began to restructure itself in the good form. When it was done, the water was tainted red from the blood. He frowned and snapped his fingers. Slowly, and apparently difficultly, the blood separated from the water, and then, small black particles too.

He willed the water back in the flask and gave it back to the goddess.

"I have removed the blood and any pollution and impurities from the water milady, it is now safe to drink."

He rose and Aina inspected her arm in wonder.

"I only feel some lingering pain… how did you do that?" Asked the girl in amazement and curiosity. Percy then took the time to look at her properly. She was blond, with blue eyes, which probably came from Apollo, which also explained the curiosity about the healing method. Percy let out a small chuckle.

"Well, I'm the son of Poseidon. And I picked up a few tricks during my travels, especially in Europe…" Then, Percy's eyes widened and he put a hand on his mouth in shock. Artemis looked at him inquisively.

"You went in Europe? Where exactly?" Asked the goddess. Percy took a step back, but Artemis took one forward. And Thalia put a hand on his shoulder to stop him. So Percy gave up.

"Alright! I went to Britain! And I may or may not have met magicians! Descendants of Merlins! And I may or may not come from King Arthur's linea!" Exclaimed Percy as if it was nothing.

Thalia looked at him and blinked. Once, twice. And then, she laughed. She laughed like she never did before.

"Y-You… are supposed… to have… royal blood?" Gasped the girl as she fell on her knees. Percy narrowed his eyes, slightly annoyed.

"Well. I do have godly blood so… royal one isn't so impressive. And Dad did say Mom was a Queen among women." At that, Thalia stopped laughing and took a serious face.

"You know, now that I think about it. During the wars, you did look quite like royalty. And Arthur's blood could explain your gift with the swords. You know, like Frank got metamorphosis, you inherited swordsmanship, and it was enhanced by your godly blood." Artemis then looked quite grave.

"Then we have to hope you won't find Excalibur." At that, Percy slowly turned toward the goddess.

"The legendary sword exists? Where is it?" Artemis narrowed her eyes at the interest the demigod was showing.

"You're dangerous enough as it is. We don't need you with an almighty sword and a country at your command." Percy then sulked at the immediate answer making the Hunt chuckle.

The son of Poseidon raised his shoulders and stretched a bit. Then he faced the horizon, a dark look on his face.

At this moment, Artemis felt something, it wasn't physical, no… It was like a feeling… Something was about to change, Fate was in motion, and it would great and terrible at the same time.

The son of Poseidon then tensed. His stance showed a readiness in battle. He faced the Hunt goddess and spoke.

"We need to go to camp, asap." His tone left no room for argument or question. It was an order, one that seemed so important, even the goddess didn't dare to question him. If he gave an order, it was critical.

"Hunt! Gather around! We'll go to camp for a while! I know that you don't like it, but I trust Perseus here." Percy could see the anger and disappointment on the Hunt's face. And he let out a lopsided grin.

"Don't worry, this way you can teach them a lesson in Capture the flag. You have Thalia and I won't participate, making you safe to win." At this moment, he felt an itching on his skin and closed his eyes.

When he opened them again, he was before Thalia's pine tree. He looked around in suspicion.

Seeing his behavior, Artemis decided to ask.

"What is wrong Perseus? You seem distressed." The son of Poseidon cringed a bit at his full name but faced the goddess.

"I had Dad to give me a sort of mental link with camp, so I can be warned when something or someone powerful other than the Greek gods try to come here. And it just warned me. Take position behind the barrier, I'll take the front line." Artemis nodded and the hunt obeyed, even if a bit reluctant.

Then, Percy spotted a group of people. There was five people around his age. A young man and five girls. The one directly next to the boy spoke, she was blonde, with, admittedly, a voluptuous body and blue eyes.

"Godou, it is the last time you take lead in a foreign country!" Another one, a chestnut haired girl who looked shy nodded.

Percy tensed, he knew this guys were powerful, he could handle the girls, even if they were skilled, but the guy seemed immensely powerful, at least as much as him.

"Who are you guys? And what business do you have here?" Asked Percy as he took out his pen.

The group stopped and looked at him. A second later, a girl with silver hair and the blond jumped in front of Godou and took out swords out of nowhere. Percy tensed even more.

"Be careful my King, this person seem dangerous."

 _King? What are they talking about?_

"Dangerous? That's rich coming from two girls pointing swords at me. Now, put those away if you don't want to get hurt." As Percy talked, he put a large amount of killing intent, scaring the two girls, and even sending chills in the huntresses' backs. As she looked at the scene, Artemis widened her eyes.

"This boy…" Whispered the goddess. "He is a…" Thalia frowned at the reaction of her mistress.

Percy analyzed the scene and focused on the blond.

"You. You seem the most skilled between the two. What is your name?" As he spoke, he uncapped his sword. The blond smiled sweetly.

"My name is Erica Blandelli, knight of his majesty Godou Kusanagi. And it pleases me to be recognized as better than Lily." But Percy didn't care of that, what interested him was this sword. He felt something familiar about the sword.

"Tell me, your weapon, does it have a name?"

"Yes of course, it is Cuore di Leone." Percy made the connection.

"Lionheart." Then, he chuckled. His chuckle changed in a laugher. And he waved his hand, speaking with words mixed with power.

"Begone, by my blood, I banish thee." And the sword vanished in light particules. Everyone looked shocked, but the most one was Erica.

"Now, you have two choice, either you step back, or I fight you, and let me tell you, you don't want that." The silver haired, who he assumed was Lily, smiled a bit.

Percy dropped on the floor and spun, sending a powerful kick in the stomach of the last girl, a black haired one.

The girl dropped on the floor, out of breath. And Percy's eyes darkened. He pushed on his legs and spun around Erica, sending a chop on the neck, and the blond dropped on the floor, unconscious. Then, He faced Lily. And when their swords clashed, Percy called on his powers, creating an earthquake and sending the beauty on the floor.

The chestnut haired girl looked at him a bit afraid and Godou took a serious face.

"Why did you do that?" Asked the black haired stranger. Percy could feel his power rising, and it made him nervous. But he stood his ground.

"They are the one who drew out the weapons and attacked. All I did was asking two questions. Now, I'm Perseus Jackson, call me Percy. What are you doing here, you clearly are no normal mortal."

At the moment who Godou was about to answer, a girl's voice rang in the air, making Percy freeze.

"That is because this man is a God Slayer. Also called a Campione." Instantly, Percy tightened his grip and glared at the man.

"Are you threat to Olympus?" Godou took a step back and raised his hands.

"Whoa! Calm down man! I don't want to fight! Personally, I'd like to stay out of all this gods business." Percy relaxed and capped his sword.

"Yeah, that makes two of us. Gods always complicate things right?" At that, the black haired stranger laughed while nodding. Artemis frowned.

"Need I remind you that one of those gods is standing right here Perseus?" Percy merely looked at her with an eyebrow raised.

"What? I dare you to prove me I'm wrong on this one." At the answer, Artemis only smirked in amusement. She waved her hand, and the Hunt walked out of the barrier, bow in hand.

"Perseus, if you would step away, we need to take care of the Godslayer." Both black haired tensed and Percy frowned, the sky darkened.

"Lady Artemis, as much as I am devoted to Olympus, I think randomly killing people is a bit over the top." Said the Hero as he twirled Anaklusmos in his hand. Artemis frowned in displeasure.

"Perseus, I like you. You are one of the few male I am proud to call a friend. But this is a different matter. It is for the survival of the gods. You can't understand. Stand down, I think Thalia wouldn't like to shoot you down." Percy's eyes darkened, and the weather worsened.

"I can't understand? You dare tell me I can't understand? Want to talk about the prophecy I lived with for most of my life? And the war that you gods worsened by ignoring the minor gods?"

"Thalia!" Shouted Percy as he fixed his glare on her. "Who would you follow? Artemis, who you joined to avoid the prophecy? Or me? Who think of you as a sister and who you fought side to side with in a war?" The daughter of Zeus hesitated, making the huntresses frown in displeasure. Percy then addressed to Godou.

"Alright, do you have any intention of killing a god?" Godou shook his head and Percy smirked.

"Might as well enjoy the fight then. Defeat Artemis but don't kill her." And the demigod dashed to the huntresses, somehow avoiding every arrows. The first one to fall was the daughter of Apollo he already beat. He knocked her out with the pommel of his sword before slashing through the bow of a second huntress.

Behind him, he heard his new ally chant.

"Fear of the winged, both the evil and the powerful, all shall fear I who hold these feathered wings. My wings will bring you curse and just desserts!" From the corner of his eyes, he saw Godou disappearing and reappearing, dodging the arrows of the goddess, slowly coming closer.

He concentrated on his fight and stopped an arrow by catching it between two fingers before parrying a hunting knife from a second huntress.

After a dozen of minutes of fighting, only two people in each side were standing. Percy and Godou, and Artemis and Thalia.

"For I am strongest amongst the strong. Truly, I am one that holds each and every victory. I care not whom challenges me, whether man or devil; I may face all my foes and all my enemies. Regardless, I shall crush all those who wouldst stand in my way!" The godslayer caught a blow from the full powered goddess without flinching and punched her back in the face, sending her on the floor with a shockwave.

Percy whistled softly.

"This guy is a real power house." He faced Thalia, who seemed to be fighting tears.

"Thalia, please, stand down. I don't want to fight you." At that, Thalia resolved herself and took out her spear and shield. Percy sighed and called on a new power, something that made everyone stop fighting.

Eventually, a lot of people had gathered to see the commotion, that, Percy would only realize it after the fight.

"I call upon thee, in my name and in my blood. Sword of steel and sword of soul. I, Perseus Jackson, Hero King, inheritor of the throne, invoke thee. Caliburn!" At the name of the legendary sword, Artemis could only widen her eyes.

In a bright golden light, the sword materialized. The handle was in a gold, softly glowing with magic, The guard, of gold with platinum carvings showed pulsing of power in those. On the pommel was the purest sapphire Artemis ever saw.

The Blade in itself, while originally in a meteorite alloy looking like steel, seemed ethereal, like made of pure energy in the demigod's hand. On said blade could be seen a golden phrase: "Whosoe'er pulleth out this sword of this stone is rightwise king born of England"

"Please Thalia, don't make me fight you… It is absurd, Godou doesn't want to kill gods, Artemis was the one who attacked. If all of us stop, we can still have a peaceful outcome. I personally would prefer having Godou as an ally, don't you think so too?" At that, Thalia nodded and dropped her weapon. Percy sighed and unsummoned his sword, letting out a sigh of relief.

"Gods this move is tiring…" Said the son of Poseidon as he sat on the floor. Thalia chuckled and sat next to him as he called out the goddess of the moon.

"Artemis, let's rest for today, and tomorrow, I'd like to talk to the council with Godou, I believe a peace treaty would be in everyone's benefit. Plus, I have a few things to report myself." At that, Artemis nodded and flashed away.

"Percy, my boy, do you mind explaining what just happened?" Asked a familiar warm voice. Percy smiled in joy at seeing his old teacher again.

"Well… Here is Godou, who is apparently a Godslayer, also called Campione, and… They seemed to be lost, first I was cautious and his companions attacked me… I took them out… And Lady Artemis tried to kill him, even after he said he wasn't here to kill any god, I didn't stand it and defended him, I took out the Hunt and he took care of Artemis, doing his job without the killing part. At the end, I had to fight Thalia so… I might have called on a power that comes from my mother's blood. that's about it." Explained the demigod as he stared at the sky, seemingly tired.

Chiron only sigh as he realized that his pupil still had a bad habit to find trouble.

Twenty minutes later, Godou's companion were put inside the infirmary and the counselors were around the ping pong table, well, all but Percy who was taking with Godou about the situation.

"So… let me get this straight, all the gods still exists, that I already knew… but some had children with humans and it gave birth to you guys… demigods… Ugh… This complicate things so much!" Percy laughed at that.

"Come, your girls are in good hands, the Apollo cabin are the best healers, it's in their blood after all." Godou nodded and followed Percy.

After a few minutes of walking, they arrived to the Big House. As they entered, the first thing Percy saw was that Annabeth was looking at him intensly, the second is that Poseidon's seat was taken by a boy of ten years old. And the third was Thalia looking at him with a friendly smile, showing him everything was alright.

"Okay…" Began Percy. "So… For those who don't know, I'm Percy Jackson, son of Poseidon, And This is Godou Kusanagi, godslayer. Do you guys have any question?" At that, Annabeth raised her hand.

"Yes Annabeth…" Tentatively ask Percy.

"What was this sword you summoned. You said something about Caliburn… That's English, not Greek." At that Percy sighed.

 _Of course she would begin with that._

"To answer your question. Yes, I summoned the legendary blade Caliburn, the same one Arthur pulled out of the rock and led him to be King of England, and as for how I did it, it's simple, I am the direct descendant of King Arthur." When he said that, he saw everyone gasp, apart from Thalia, who already knew. But in Annabeth eyes was a glimmer, it was interest mixed with… lust? This made the hero frown.

Clarisse then rose.

"I have another question, did you say this punk is a god slayer?" Before Percy or Godou could answer, a calm and peaceful voice was heard.

"Miss, I would like you to stop calling my King a punk." It was the chestnut haired girl, Yuri recalled Percy. "You are facing a King of kings, a Demon Lord, someone who, while being simply human, managed to kill a Heretic God." Before Clarisse could retort, the voice of Erica was heard.

"In addition, My Liege defeated Verethragna, Persian Warlord, and God of Victory." At that, Percy looked at Godou.

"Man, talk about a feat." At that, Thalia snorted.

"Like you're the one to talk." At that, everyone in the room chuckled. Godou raised his eyebrow.

"Is he a powerful warrior?" Asked Erica. It was Travis, or was it Connor, who answered.

"Yeah, this guy here was considered the most powerful demigod of history, and most talented swordsman in the last three hundred years. You read the greek myth?" Erica, and the rest of the escort who arrived at that time nodded.

"Well Percy did them all, and more, he fought the Titan of _Time_ on equal ground for an hour or most and soloed a Giant exclusively made to slay his father, and needs a god _and_ a demigod to kill. And that's only the beginning." Percy began to blush and look around awkwardly. The newcomers seemed deeply impressed about that and looked at him with respect.

"He is still a prissy…" Muttered Clarisse. This made Percy laugh.

"Yeah, love you too Clarisse." She tried to hide it, but everyone saw the corner of her mouth twitch up. Then, Percy tensed, again.

He took out Anaklusmos. Next to him, Godou tensed too.

"A Heretic god…" Muttered the Campione.

"Of course… You don't want to be involved. I'll take care of it. It is my home after all." Godou was about to protest but Percy's face hardened.

"I'll take care of it. Stay behind, you're the last defense line. Protect them please. Stay behind the pine tree." Seeing so much determination, Godou began to accept, the final straw was when he saw Percy's eyes. Full of strength, but also pain, rage, peace, love and hate at the same time.

"Understood, take care Perseus!" Shouted the young man as the hero ran ahead.

"Don't call me that! Damn it!" Yelled back Percy.

As he arrived at the pine tree, he saw his enemy, and a few seconds later, so did the other present at the meeting.

A man, in his thirties, a handsome man with pure blond hair and sky blue eyes. He would have mistook him with a son of Apollo… If it wasn't for the pair of black wings on his back and the greatsword in his right hand.

Next to him was another winged man, with black hair and red eyes, unarmed but Percy didn't let his guard down.

"Hey! What's your names guys?" The blond looked at him like he wasn't important.

"Lowly human, asking my name… Why shall I give you this honor?" Percy twirled his sword and smirked.

"The reason? I am the son of Poseidon, Hero of Olympus, rightful inheritor of the Throne of England. Enough for you or shall I give my full title?" At that, Thalia snorted. The blond and black haired opponent smiled, amused.

"So some heroes still exist. Fine, you shall divert me, Hero of Olympus. My companion is The Anger of God, and I am the Light Bearer!"

Erica gasped. She turned to Godou.

"Godou! We have to help him! He can't win!" At that, Thalia frowned.

"You never saw him serious then, I saw him take on an army alone. He is the most skilled man out there. He asked us to stay behind, and I trust him with my life." Erica turned to her.

"It isn't a question of skill. In that case, it is only pure luck." At that, Thalia smirked even more.

"Great then, there is only one thing that surpass his swordsmanship, it's his luck, the guy blew up a volcano while on it and walked out with a few burns, one or two bruises and a cursed immortal lovesick with him, if that isn't luck, tell me what it is." The stranger's eyes widened at that.

Percy took a fighting stance.

 _Light Bearer and The Anger of God… Christian religion? Bah, not more surprising than hosting a Egyptian goddess while being a greek demigod. Light Bearer will probably attack with his sword, and the Anger… Arg, I'll have to be careful._

Percy ran to his enemy in a flash, surprising the Angel who blocked the strike with relative ease.

But Percy used this to acquire a momentum and spun to land another strike on the back of Light Bearer.

But the angel blocked again, making Percy raised an eyebrow and smirk.

"Impressive young man, I can already feel your inhuman talent with a sword. But I have fought for millennia! You don't stand a chance mortal." Percy smirked.

"The last one who said that to me…" He dropped on the floor and rolled to avoid a strike. "Was Ares, and I wounded his ankle." He jumped away and took another stance.

"You are just proving my point boy." Percy smiled cheekily.

"I was twelve and untrained" The angel looked impressed and Erica and Lilliana were out of breath at the revelation.

"Ena is considered a genius, but this is a whole other level, to wound the War god at twelve…" Muttered the black haired Japanese.

Blades were once again locked. Percy was pushing against Light's blade when he heard a roar of magic behind him and he was engulfed in flames.

Thalia screamed!

"Percy! Noooo!" The Anger of God looked satisfied. Godou and his group made a slightly bitter face and the campers and Chiron looked like they were about to cry.

The flames disappeared and out of them appeared the Bearer and Percy. The angel had slight burns but Percy was fine, even if his shirt disappeared with the flames. They jumped away from each other and Percy twirled again his blade with a smile.

"Yup, I told you, son of Poseidon, god of the Sea. Difficult to burn water." At that, the black winged man smiled.

"I like you more and more demigod. You divert me quite well!" Before he could had something, Percy had jumped high and spun, sending a powerful vertical blow, which was once again parried, but Percy sent a kick too, which connected with the head and sent the angel in a tree.

Then, Percy faced the fire wielding angel, whose wings had set ablaze.

"Ooooh. Quite the theatrics huh? Let me do mine okay?" At that, Percy called on his powers, darkening the sky, creating a storm, with rain, lightning and winds.

"Now it really looks like the Apocalypse." Smirked the angel. He set fireball after fire ball, walls of flames, but Percy dodged them all of was simply slowed down by them. But at the moment he was about to land a blow, A sword stopped him.

The second angel was next to him, in the air, with his sword blocking Anaklusmos. Percy frowned.

"You're taking away all my fun. So let's get serious."

"I call upon thee, in my name and in my blood. Sword of steel and sword of soul. I, Perseus Jackson, Hero King, inheritor of the throne, invoke thee. Caliburn!"

The second sword appeared in his free hand, and Percy sliced to The Anger of God, and sliced his hand.

"He did it!" Whispered Lilliana. "He wounded one of them."

Percy spun and passed under Light Bearer's blade. Anaklusmos slashed a second limb. And In a final movement, he severed his head, making the Anger of God disappear in a flash of flames.

Without stopping, Percy rolled away to have some space, he reassured his footing and looked at the last angel in defiance.

"Now Lighty, it is your turn." He was beginning to tire. He knew it. He could still fight, but he hadn't had a fight like this one in two years. And he loved it.

The angel flew thirty centimeters above the ground, it wasn't a lot, but it was more than enough to give him an advantage, and Percy knew it.

The demigod ran to the angel and tried an anti-diagonal slash, which was parried, with Caliburn, he chained with a horizontal slash, But the Light went horizontal, flying just under the blade before flying away from him, a few meters in the sky.

"Oh come on! That is so not fair!" Complained Percy. The angel smirked and called on his powers, his blade shone in a bright light, blinding the Hero.

Percy panicked, he realized why he was called Light Bearer. He concentrated and the winds of his storm made a shield, sending the flying angel away from him until he recovered his vision.

And the fight went on, occasionally, one of the two would receive a wound, and would retreat for a bit, before going back in the fight.

The bottom of the hill, originally covered in trees, was now a blackened valley.

Percy knew the end was coming, he was tiring. He had to finish it.

He began to channel his will in Caliburn, the sword glowing in answer.

"Thine struggle is in vain, for victory is mine and shall always remain. Kneeling and waiting for the sentence is the only solution. Stand still and kneel to thine king." At the spell, Erica could only watch in wonder. The angel tried to resist, but at the end, he kneeled. And Percy smiled.

"The sentence is decided. Royal Execution!" Cried out Percy. With a slash of his sword, the energy was released and the body of the angel was cut apart in an instant, making multiple bits fall on the floor..

"Good work Perseus, the eighth Campione…" Softly laughed Light Bearer as his body disappeared in a soft light.

Chiron looked shocked and amazed at the same time.

"The forbidden ritual left by Pandora and Prometheus…" Muttered Chiron. Erica looked at the teacher with interest.

"You know of it centaur?" Chiron could only smiled in melancholy.

"I am Chiron, the Chiron of legends, I knew Pandora, such a sweet girl… But way too curious for her own good…" Erica looked amazed at this, and was about to ask him tons of question about the legends, but Chiron interrupted her.

"Did you know that Percy owned the pythios of Pandora for a while?" Asked the centaur. Erica shook her head.

"What did he do with it?" The centaur smiled fondly.

"He gave it to Hestia, saying the hope is best conserved at the hearth… I assume he will meet Pandora during his sleep. Apollo cabin, lead him to the infirmary and let me know immediately if something happens."

Percy was in a white space. With nothing around him.

"Great, where am I now? It seems to become a habit of mine to wake up in strange places after a coma…" Randomly said the hero.

"Hello!" Said a cheerful voice. Percy jumped away and rolled, facing the owner, his hand was on his pocket, ready to defend himself. But he faced a girl, with purple hair and a cheery smile on her lips.

"My name is Pandora, and you, young hero, can call me Mama!"

A minute passed, and another. Pandora's face turned to shock.

"Hah? No reaction? Why? At least a "Where am I? Who are you? What are you doing here?" No?" Said the woman in panic.

Percy smiled at her attitude.

"Sorry but no. I've seen my fair share of strange things. I am a half-blood after all." Pandora looked interested.

"A half-blood? Wait… Perseus Jackson… Like Percy Jackson? Who received my pythios and gave it to Hestia? Son of Poseidon?" Percy nodded slowly and Pandora's face lit up. She ran to him and gave him a huge hug.

"I'm so happy to meet you! It was such a good move of you! So you became a Campione… Do I need to explain to you what it is?" Asked the purple haired woman.

"Nope. That's okay, I had Godou explain me before when we met. Interesting concept… and… Where do you fit in all that?" Asked the hero as he sat on the floor.

"Well… I was the one who created the ritual to make a Campione, along with my brother in law." Percy frowned.

"Your brother in law?" Pandora smiled.

"Yes! Prometheus!" Percy's face hardened.

"Him! If you see him again, tell him that Percy Jackson sends his regards. And that I didn't forget the War of Manhattan." Growled the demigod. Pandora looked sad.

"I know, he changed a lot during the last centuries. He was a good man at first… well… a good Titan… But he changed…"Percy sighed. And Pandora smiled.

"Well! It's time for you to go back to your body!" Percy smiled back.

"Alright! See ya Mama!" The last thing he saw was Pandora screaming in joy while bouncing like a little girl.

When he woke up, it was the morning. He stood up from his bed and walked out of the infirmary and to his cabin, to fetch a new shirt. After putting a shirt, he walked to the dining hall where the rest of the campers, as well as Godou and his group where already eating.

"Well! You guys eat and you don't even invite me?" Mocked Percy. Chiron smiled.

"Percy! My boy! It's good to see your fine! I have to admit, your new body is extremely resilient." At that, Percy chuckled and took a seat at his table, facing the other Poseidon camper.

"Hi! I'm Percy! Nice to meet you brother!" Said the hero as he extended a hand. The ten years old looked at him in shock.

 _Probably expected me to be a bit snobbish._ Thought the new Campione in amusement.

"So, what is your name brother?" The younger sea child shook his hand.

"I'm Kyle. Kyle Ransen." Percy smiled before eating. Just after breakfast, Dionysus walked in the hall.

"Jonson! I have a message from the council! You, your new friend and his little girlfriends have to be on Olympus by noon!" Percy waved his hand to signal he heard it. Next to him, Lilliana looked nervous.

"To Olympus? We have to get plane tickets quick!" Erica nodded with a frown and Percy stopped them.

"Whoa! Stop! First off, plane equals bad idea, I'm a son of Poseidon the sky is Zeus' domain… See where I'm going with that?" The group nodded. "And second, M. D was talking of Mount Olympus in America, where the gods live, it is above the World Trade Center." At that, the group looked once again shocked. And Percy smirked.

"Yeah, it always does that. Anyway, let's go to Manhattan!" Said Percy as he raised his plate of bacon, in place of a drink. At the sight, Thalia only laughed, albeit a bit nervously.

 _How will the council react to Percy being a Godslayer? Well… He already was in a way but…_ Pondered the daughter of Zeus.

The group of seven, consisting of Godou, his girls, Percy and Thalia walked out of camp and then, Thalia raised the important question.

"Hmmm… Not to sound pessimist and all but how are we going to get there?" Asked the daughter of Zeus. Percy frowned for a bit ad then shrugged.

"How do we do usually for a quest? We take the bus." Answered the Hero. Godou chocked, as well as the rest of the group.

"You… You take the bus to begin your quest?" Asked Lilliana. At that, Percy smirked and faced her.

"What? Did you think we used chariots? Charging the enemy in a mighty and powerful charge? Sorry to disappoint you but ninety percent of a quest consist in wandering clueless and suffer what the Fates have decided." Thalia nodded beside him, making Lilliana deflate as her vision of the demigods was a bit scratched.

"Sounds like me and the girls most of the time…" Muttered Godou. But Erica heard him and looked at him with a sweet, seductive yet evil smile.

"What is it Godou? Do you have a complaint?" Asked the blonde as she leaned on the Persian Warlord. Who gulped in slight fear.

Beside him, Mariya began to redden.

"Erica! Doing such things in public is indecent, stop it!"

And so, they began their trip to the Empire State Building.

As they arrived, Ena looked at the building with amazed eyes.

"So this is where the gods of Olympus live? This is an interesting information…" Said the japanese beauty. In her eyes was taking place a glint of… Bloodlust. At this sight. Percy instantly pinned her on a wall, taking her by the throat and raising her by thirty centimeters.

"Don't even think about it, little swordman. Your Lord may be powerful, but so am I. Try to attack them, and I'll retaliate, violently."

Ena nodded, afraid of the sudden surge of power she felt coming from him. Godou gripped Percy's shoulder, a hard glint in the eyes.

"Let her go Percy. Now." The demigod obeyed but glared, making everyone shiver.

"Control your girl, if you want her to come out alive. I may be lenient, but the gods aren't, I am only alive because I was needed. If she so much as look at them the wrong way, she will be vaporized, believe me on this one." Explained the new Campione. Godou nodded and they entered the building, Percy going to the desk.

"Hey! How are you? We need the key to the six hundredth floor please." The man didn't look up.

"There is no six hundredth floor kid." Answered the man. Percy's smiled hardened.

"Stop it. And look up." The man raised an eyebrow and gulped as he saw the familiar green eyes of the son of Poseidon.

"Perseus Jackson… I'm sorry sir, here's the key, you know how it works…" Percy nodded, smiled and walked to the elevator


End file.
